


Dancing With The Devil

by Akiragane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is 16, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But we still love him, Ciel is 15, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff and Angst and Smut, M/M, Pride Parade, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Trans!Grell Sutcliff, William is kind of an asshole, body changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Grell works as a guard at one of the Phantomhive factories, one of the biggest and most lucrative ones at that. As a result, she gets to see Sebastian Michaelis almost every day, someone who she greatly admires, but he wouldn't give her the time of day, much less ask what her proper pronouns are.But then she sees him at a pride parade, and he doesn't recognize her, so, obviously, she takes advantage of the situation and ends up in a deadly deal that could cost Grell her life.Sebastian isn't everything he seems, and Grell will learn that the hard way.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Grell Sutcliff = Motherfucking Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to what is going to be a mess of a fanfiction.

Grell was very much a woman.

Not that anyone else at work really cared.

Most of them just referred to her as a 'he'. Would she correct them if she could? Yes.

But this month wasn't the month to get distressed about that. She dyed her hair last night, so it was vibrant red, even if it was still cut short. She didn't really care if Will got on her case for it.

"Hey, you think Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Michaelis will come today?" her coworker, Ronald asked.

Grell shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so. I'd like to see them." she replied, flashing sharp teeth.

Ronald was probably her only friend here. He knew her situation and respected her pronouns. It didn't matter he was a year younger than her in both experience and age. He was nice, even if he had a stupid obsession with rock and roll.

"Really, even if he doesn't bother talking to you at all?" Ronald teased her.

Grell slapped his shoulder. "Shut it!" she squeaked. "I'm sure once I start on estrogen I'll have more confidence to talk to him."

"Not that Will'll let you start that, but let's keep our fingers crossed." Ronald held up to hand doing that exact gesture. 

Grell offered him a small smile. They were standing just outside the main machine room, which also served as the only room where tours were given, and the most important room in the Phantomhive factory, where all the toys and sweets were conceived.

Grell worked as a guard for the most prestigious factory in all of the Phantomhive company. Under the control of young Ciel, and you couldn't travel anywhere that was everywhere without finding one of their products.

Of course, this train of thought was interrupted by the man himself, Ciel Phantomhive.

Grell stood up as straight as she could when the young CEO came by. He was followed by the man of the hour, Sebastian Michaelis, his personal bodyguard, and a new face. A young blonde boy who could've easily passed as a girl. 

"Open the doors," Ciel demanded.

Ronald and Grell opened the large metal doors with ease, and the two younger passed through, but Sebastian stared at Grell for what seemed like an uncomfortable amount of time.

Grell bit her tongue to keep from smiling or saying something she would regret. "Can I help you, Mr. Michaelis?" she asked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Are you... a new employee?" he asked. "I don't think Will reported admitting anyone new recently."

Grell swallowed. "Um, no. I'm Grell Sutcliff. I've been working here for almost a year now. I just recently dyed my hair."

Sebastian nodded. "Oh, Mr. Sutcliff. Good to see you again."

"C-Charmed." Grell stuttered.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted from inside.

"Coming, young master!" Sebastian called back. Then he ran inside, leaving Grell and her stuttering heart. Ronald elbowed her. "Heu~. He talked to you."

Grell screamed internally. "I can almost forgive him misgendering me. He's so handsome!" she mumbled to herself, blushing up a storm.

"Ha, now you're as red as you're hair." Ronald joked.

Grell waved him off. She was on top of the world right now and no amount of teasing was going to knock her off.

William could, however.

The second Sebastian and Ciel, along with the blonde had entered the machine room, Will came by, took one look at Grell, and sneered. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at her hair.

Grell pulled her hat further down on her head. "Uh, my hair, Mr. Spears," he said in a quiet voice.

Will rolled his eyes. "I can see that, Sutcliff. Why is it red?"

Ronald shrunk back. Grell chewed on her tongue. "Uh, I dyed it yesterday. Do you not like it, Mr. Spears?" she asked.

Willaim sighed, pushing up his glasses. "First a request for a female uniform, now this? I don't know what I'm going to do with you." he said mostly to himself.

Grell mustered up all the courage he had and took a deep breath. "If you will allow me to keep it for the rest of the month then I'll stop pestering you about the uniform! I can promise that!" she shouted.

William made a disgusted sound. "Mr. Sutcliff, as your manager I cannot allow you to be having dyed hair in the workplace, it just isn't professional. So I'm going to have to ask-"

"What is going on here?"

Ciel burst through the doors, Sebastian behind him, blonde boy behind Sebastian.

William lost all composure. "Oh, uh, Sir Phantomhive. I was just telling one of my employee's here that he cannot have dyed hair in the workplace." he tried to explain himself.

Ciel looked at Grell, who winced. "I don't see the problem, Mr. Spears. _She_ doesn't seem to be causing any kind of problems."

That was Ciel for you. The younger generation was so accepting. Grell sent a personal letter to ask she be referred to as her correct pronouns in the workplace, and he had sent a letter to Will requesting the very same thing. He shredded it on the spot.

The blonde popped up in Grell's vision. "I, for one, really like your hair. It's like blood!" he noted, giggling.

Grell cracked a smile. "Yes, it's my favorite color, actually!" she spoke.

The blonde nodded in excitement. "I'm Alois, and you must be Grell Sutcliff! I like that name!"

"Thank you," Grell said, showing off sharp teeth. 

Ciel grabbed Alois's arm, and the other wrapped it around his neck. "Mr. Spears," Sebastian spoke up. "I must request you allow Ms. Sutcliff to keep the hair color. If there isn't a reasonable excuse to keep it then I believe she should be able to keep it. If both Lord Ciel and Lord Alois are fond of it, then that should be more than enough order for you."

William bowed. "Of course, I'm sorry for bothering you," he muttered.

Ciel sighed. "Seriously, this factory's guards are some of the most tiring," he said as he was leaving.

"You mean exciting." Alois corrected.

"That too."

Alois giggled again and peppered Ciel in kisses. Sebastian gave one last smile to Grell before following the two. Grell turned as red as her hair once again and covered her face. William only glared before heading back to work.

Once Grell had calmed herself down, Ronald whistled. "Well, that... was something." he nervously laughed.

Grell smiled shyly. "He... knows I'm a girl," she said to herself.

She was falling in love with this man over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want any fighting about what Grell's gender is in the anime/manga in the comments. This is fanfiction, anything is possible.


	2. Pride Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in June, even though currently it's July... please don't come for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grell in a dress, Grell in a dress, Grell in a dress
> 
> Also UNDERTAKER.
> 
> Sebastian being sly and foreshadow-y
> 
> And Alois and Ciel being cute.

The second Grell got home she went to her room in her apartment, got out her blanket which had the trans flag printed on it, and pulled out her laptop.

Her roommate popped in, with his creepy smile and tall hat. He called himself 'Undertaker', Grell couldn't tell you his real name if she wanted to. "Mornin' little lady." he tipped his hat.

Grell looked up at him. Before she even came out to him, he knew. He knew and he didn't ask questions. Not that he was home enough to speak very often anyway. "It's evening, Undertaker," she said.

"Ah, time is irrelevant. Homosapians were the ones who came up with the idea of time, so it doesn't really exist. Plus, it's morning somewhere in the world." he replied with that smile that gave Grell shivers.

Grell smiled back. "Yeah, I suppose that's right."

"Darling, Pride Parade is in a fortnight, will you be attending?" Undertaker asked.

Grell smiled and nodded. "Of course. Will I see you there as well?" she replied.

Undertaker clicked his tongue. "Maybe. If the parade needs someone to ward of the demons, then yes!"

"Demons don't exist." Grell tried to reason with the older man.

"Of course they do. Just because you haven't met one doesn't mean they ain't real, doll."

Grell rolled her eyes and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. "Whatever you said, old man," she mumbled.

And with that, Undertaker left her alone. He was right, however. She would be at the pride parade, in fact, she was looking for a dress to wear at this very moment. She wanted something red, to match her hair, and with a big bow if possible, oh, and sparkly. It absolutely needed to be sparkly.

🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 

The pride parade was excellent.

Grell wore her actual trans flag around her shoulders, making sure not to cover her dress so the sparkles, well, _sparkled_ , against the sun. She was, for the first time in a very long time, wearing makeup that felt kind of hot against her skin, to be honest, but she looked good and that was all that mattered. She considered wearing contacts, but she figured her glasses looked nicer.

So, of course, she was having the time of her life, talking with one of the fabulously dressed drag queens there, when she saw him.

And not just him, Ciel Phantomhive and the blonde boy, Alois, was it? was there with him.

Ciel was wearing something Grell never thought she'd see him in. A long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had a pan flag bandana wrapped around his neck and a backbag with an assortment of pins on it. Alois had a large flag as a cape to go with rainbow face paint, short shorts, and a shirt that said 'Queer and a force to be Feared'. He and Ciel were stuck to each other like glue.

But probably the most surprising was seeing Sebastian. He was wearing a dark suit, as always, but with a rainbow tie and his pocket square was the demisexual flag.

They were probably the last people Grell expected to see at a pride parade.

"Grell?" the drag queen beside her tried to get her attention.

Grell smiled at them. "Sorry, honey, I spy a handsome man that needs seducing, I'll be right back." she was already walking towards Sebastian.

The queen smiled and gave her a little wave. "Good luck, darling!"

Grell bounced towards Sebastian, trying to stay out of sight. But there were people in the way who were shoving her around. She huffed and tried to get as close as possible, but then someone gave her a particularly hard shove and she fell.

She yelp, but just before she hit the ground someone caught her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sebastian holding her up. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

Grell was at a loss for words. She stared at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. He helped her stand up and knelt down to kiss her hand. "My name is Sebastian, and you are?"

Grell covered her face with her free hand, she was blushing so hard it hurt. "M-My name is Grell," she mumbled.

Sebastian stood up. "Lovely name, if I must say." he purred.

GOD, was this man TRYING to make her even more flustered. However, she managed to grudge up some of her flirtatious nature because she smiled just enough to show off the points of her teeth. "Thank you, love. I adore yours as well, it's simply so charming... like you were born in the victorian era."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, how much you don't know," he mumbled.

"Hey, Sebastian," Ciel called.

Sebastian turned to look at the young boy. "Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"If you want, you can go have some fun. Alois and I are going to go get ice cream, and there's a long line. So you can do whatever you like for a bit."

Bless the young master's soul. Grell was now eternally grateful for the little brat. Sebastian smiled again. "Alright, if you insist."

Alois cheered and hugged Ciel from behind. Ciel *almost* smiled and the two headed off. Sebastian extended his hand to Grell. "If you would, M'lady. I would like to take you on a quick little walk. I want to get to know you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the fic so far.
> 
> I know I am.
> 
> Please feel free to give ideas or suggestions for future chapters. I have a vague plan for the fic but who knows what I'll include in the next chapter.
> 
> See you next time!


	3. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o.
> 
> Fair warning, this fic does have a theme song! It's 'Dancing with the Devil' by Cash Cash. There's a Black Butler AMV to this song by Mio-Chan on YouTube which is done SO WELL.
> 
> Highly recommend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here we get to the actual DANCING bit.
> 
> SEBASTIAN AIN'T THE DEVIL BUT HE'S A SOMETHING.
> 
> Ciel appears not to be as innocent as presented.
> 
> DUN dun DUN

Grell knew she was on top of the world, but right here was talking and walking with Sebastian. She was 80% sure he didn't actually recognize who she was. He probably didn't remember her from work anyways.

But he was so very sweet to her, such a gentleman as always. They walked a little ways away from the festivities, simply conversing. Grell wasn't sure how she was keeping her composure, but she was.

"By the way, darling, I couldn't help but notice the flag around your shoulders," Sebastian noted. "May I assume you are a Transgender Woman?"

Grell nodded. "Yeah, I am. But it's not a big deal! I'm still very much a woman and-"

Sebastian chuckled. "My dear, I never said it was a bad thing. I was just confirming my suspicions. But if that's indeed the case I do have something I would like to discuss with you."

Grell raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" she asked.

Sebastian stopped right in front of a Catholic church. He smiled at it, mockingly, before reaching out a hand to Grell. "Come with me and I'll show you," he said seductively.

Immediately Grell had dirty thoughts on the mind. He sounded so suggestive when he said it, but of course, she didn't want to scare him off, although she would gladly have his children if he so much as whispered a word about it. Well, first she actually needed a uterus. Scratch that, she took his hand and he led her up to the door of the church, but before going inside he pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth.

Grell should've been suspicious at that point. He had a tattoo of a detailed pentagram engraved on the back of his hand. But she didn't think anything of it. Sebastian pressed his hand to the door and it practically melted, replaced with a dark oak door with Grell could've sworn was looking at her with menacing eyes. Sebastian opened it and led her inside.

Inside wasn't a church at all, but instead a grand ballroom. She was entranced. She stepped in, completely mesmerized. "Do you like it?" Sebastian asked, walking in right after her.

"Like it? I fucking love it! How did you do that?" she asked.

Sebastian said nothing, but simply smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. Then he extended that very same hand. "May I have this dress, milady?" he requested.

Grell accepted instantly, why would she not? Sebastian pulled her into a ballroom dance position, and they began to dance. Music was being played in the background, but Grell didn't know where it was coming from, nor did she care. She was in the arms of her beloved, who seemed to be a magician of some sort? It didn't matter. Sebastian spun her around and she couldn't contain the large smile as her dress flared up. Sebastian dipped her down, face inches away from her own. Where they going to kiss?

"Would you like to make a deal?"

Grell blinked. Sebastian was smiling, but this time she could see little pointed teeth, not like hers where she filed them into sharp teeth, these were _fangs_.

Now she was scared, but she would fall if she tried to escape, and then her nerves would overreact and she wouldn't be able to make a clean getaway. So she tentatively asked, "What kind of deal?"

"Simple, I give you the woman bode you always wanted, and you give me a pint of your blood."

Oh my god. He was a fucking vampire.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his nose into the crook of Grell's neck. "I can smell your blood, it's something very rare and unique, not quite as unique as the kind I'm pinning for at the moment, but I do need something to snack on before I consume the young master's blood."

"Why are you asking for this, why don't you just take it?" Grell asked, her grip on Sebastian's arms tightening.

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh. "Blood simply _taken_ from a person doesn't taste nearly as good as something given willingly. Besides, I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't ever invade someone's personal boundaries simply to satisfy my own cravings."

Grell thought about this. Just a pint? She could give him that much, and then she'd have a body she'd dreamed about since she was small. And maybe, just maybe, she could get one more thing out of this...

"Alright, you have yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BUDDY BOY WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN :0


	4. Another Body, Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell gives Sebastian what he wants, in return for what she has wanted her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, serious stuff is pretty much over. After this chapter will be mostly comedy and shippy stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You... can change the physical form of my body and organs?"

"Yes."

"You can give me a working uterus?"

Sebastian thought on that for a second. "Scratch that. I can give you a uterus but you will be infertile as well as incapable of menstruating. Also unable to breastfeed as well as keeping your current voice range. Other than that you'd be mostly physically female."

Grell blinked. "And this... is because you're a creepy magic vampire?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Consider this, the more blood one of my kind consumes the more powerful we become, and the longer we live. I'm over 5,000 years old and have consumed so many pints of blood I've lost count."

"Well, damn." Grell wasn't going to question any of it, she wanted her boobs. So, of course, she agreed right away. Not like she wanted to have children anyway. Sebastian arranged for her to meet that weekend at the Phantomhive manor so she could mentally prepare herself and so they could be in the right atmosphere. 

Grell was beyond excited. She refrained herself from babbling to Undertaker or Ronald, so she could surprise them. However, every time she saw Ciel she couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was asking from Sebastian to have all of his blood sucked out, and if Alois knew of this exchange. She was certain he'd be heartbroken if he knew.

That weekend couldn't come soon enough. When to did she was careful with what she wore, a black button-up and bloodred pencil skirt and black tights. She also wore red lace-up boots. She had no idea what her new body would look like so she considered wearing something comfortable but wanted to look good for Sebastian. This was a good compromise.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it. A young lady with glasses answered. "'Ello there! Are you Madam Sutcliff?" she asked.

Grell nodded. The maid opened the door and bowed to her. "Right this way, Miss. Sebastian is waiting for you."

She followed the maid up the stairs and down a long hallway. They finally came to a mahogany door and the maid, which Grell learned the name of, Meyrin, rapidly knocked on it. "Sebastian, your guest is here," she called.

The door opened and Grell almost fainted. He wasn't wearing a suit for once in his damned life, instead adorning a white shirt rolled up to his elbows and black pants. He smiled and reached his hand out to Grell. "Come in darling, this should take very long."

Grell grabbed his hand and the door shut behind her. The room was dimly lit with a single bed and desk as well as a closet off to the side, must've been a guest bedroom or something. Sebastian turned to her, and she noticed he wasn't wearing those cursed gloves. "Alright then, shall we begin?" he asked.

Grell was nervous, but she was more than ready for this. She nodded. "Of course! Let's do this!"

Sebastian smiled. "Good, now, I'm going to ask you to do something that might make you feel slightly uncomfortable, but I do promise it'll be worth it. Are you okay with that?" he said.

It was sweet that he was asking for her full consent. Uh oh, feelings again. Grell nodded. "Yes, I'm fine with whatever."

"Perfect. Now, may I ask you to remove your clothes?"

Silence. Grell was slightly stunned. "Come again?" she asked.

"Please strip. This will be the easiest way to reshape your body."

Grell nodded. "Oh... ok..."

She shakily unbuttoned her shirt and slipped off the skirt. She felt awful looking down at an incorrect body, even though the parts she hated were mostly covered. "Uh, my underwear too?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded, expression unchanging. Grell took a deep breath as she slipped off her training bra that gave her little comfort and panties. She had never felt so exposed. She crossed her arms to hide her chest and pressed her knees together. "C-Can we begin the process now? Please?"

Sebastian walked over to her and held her hands. "Yes, I'm sorry to make you experience any discomfort. I'll begin right away."

A true gentleman. Grell watched as he started by placing a hand over her hair, Miraculously it began to grow to past her shoulders. She gasped as it reached her back and fought the urge to reach up and touch it. Sebastian placed a hand on her face and she felt the shape change if even slightly. Next, he moved to her collar bones and chest. That was the real miracle. Her chest started to swell and soon enough she had real actual breasts.

She wanted to cry. Sebastian seemed in complete concentration. His hands went over her stomach and she could feel the organs rearrange. It hurt slightly but she tolerated it.

Then her dick just disappeared. Like it had never been there in the first place. It was strange to see, as new holes opened up and her hops started getting wider. Sebastian quickly reworked the rest of the bone structure in her legs and then stood up and backed up to look at her handiwork. Grell was already turning around and looking at her new body, absolutely entranced.

"Oh my god! You actually did it! Sebastian! Thank you so much!"

Sebastian smiled to himself. "You are welcome to redress before we begin the blood extraction unless you have a pint of your blood onhand?"

Grell froze. Oops, she completely forgot to do that. "Um, I don't. Is that ok?"

"Perfectly acceptable, dear."

"Oh, okay..." Grell trailed off as she slipped on her clothes again. Her bra didn't fit and her shirt was tight around the chest, evidently, she just left some of the buttons open. Exposing her cleavage was the least of her problems. "Um, how do we start?"

Sebastian walked back over and placed his hands on her waist. "Just don't move, this will be over before you know it."

His lips trailed her jawline and closed around her neck. She clenched her teeth and almost let out a yelp as she felt the bite. She held onto Sebastian. She suspected this would happen so she prepared herself as she would a blood-drawing so she wouldn't pass out. She did feel slightly light-headed, however. Soon enough he was done and she nearly collapsed. "Are you okay?" he asked, catching her so she wouldn't fall.

Grell nodded. "I'm... fine," she mumbled.

Sebastian set her on the bed and got a bottle of water and a few cookies from a drawer. "Eat, drink, regain the blood you lost."

Grell did as she was told. This entire night was overwhelming. She felt dizzy but happy at the same time. Sebastian sat down next to her. "I hope you understand, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone else. If you do I shall kill you instantly."

She nodded. "I understand that much," she replied, holding the bottle gingerly. "I still have so many questions."

Sebastian held her head up by her chin. "And the answers are just out of your reach, aren't they?"

Grell felt the heat rush to her face. Shit, he was so close. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what you want to know. Not everything at least. I will allow one question, however."

One question, huh? Grell reached up and touched her neck, feeling the little bite marks. Wait a minute...

"Am I going to turn into a vampire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Grell has a woman's body now! WIthout painful and expensive surgery!
> 
> Side note thing: I really hope I'm not degrading Trans people while working on this fic. That's not my intention but since I perceive Grell as a trans woman I thought this would be a reasonable plot for the fic. I'm friends with many trans people who would do almost anything for a different body than the one they were born with so... yeah.  
> Please let me know if there's anything I could change to make Grell's transition more realistic.


	5. Complicated Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell is a woman now... what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized this is going to be shorter than originally planned. Maybe one or two chapters after this one.
> 
> Questions are raised, and Grell realizes she wants more.
> 
> Will gets a slap in the face.

"Am I going to turn into a vampire?"

"Oh, no."

Grell breathed a sigh of relief as Sebastian chuckled to himself. "Who gave you that ridiculous notion?" he asked, a soft smile gracing his features. 

Grell almost got distracted by it. He was really beautiful when he showed true emotions. "Oh, um, I dunno. Blame the media I guess," she said, scratching the back of her head.

Sebastian pointed to her hair. "Speaking of that, you should find that your hair will grow much faster now. Is that satisfactory?" he questioned.

"What, oh. Yeah, honestly you've done more than enough for me. I don't think I can thank you enough. So many people would jump at the chance for non-consequential gender reassignment. You'd be making so many people happy."

Sebastian smiled a bit more. "I see... in truth I've never done something like this before, so I'll take note if I ever feel hungry again," he said. Then he walked closer to Grell, just enough so he could whisper to her. "Speaking of, if you cast any wind of this too anyone, I will kill you brutally, I know many ways to do so."

It should've been threatening, but Grell wasn't a snitch, she wasn't planning on telling anyone anyways. "Of course, you have my word I won't tell a soul."

"Then I'll see you out."

Sebastian led her back to her car and right before she jumped into it she turned to him and bowed slightly. "Thank you again, Mr. Michealis," she said.

"You're more than welcome, darling. And, please call me Sebastian."

Grell stood up, staring at him. He was offering her a smile, one that wasn't 100% genuine, she could tell. She puffed out her cheeks. "Ok, Sebastian, one last request?"

"What is it?"

Grell grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him quickly once. He seemed shocked by the action, showing emotion in his face for maybe the first time that night. Grell smiled, even though she was blushing up a storm and hopped into her car. "See you tomorrow, kay?" she said with a wave and drove away.

🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 

Grell ran into her room and slammed the door. She stood in front of her mirror, inspecting every square inch of her body.

This was real... she actually had what she always wanted.

She almost cried.

Then she remembered what she had gotten the guts to do before leaving and buried her face into her hands. Fuck, he probably thought she was really weird now. He probably wasn't going to talk to her ever again. Of course, she would ruin her chances like this. God, she was such an idiot.

She shook her head. No, she wasn't going to focus on the negative. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone and dialed Will's number. He picked up within a matter of minutes. "Sutcliff, what do you want?"

"I..." god, what was she even supposed to say? "I got gender reassignment surgery!"

Will was silent. "I didn't approve that. Where did you find the money?"

"That's not important, ok? The thing is I'm physically a woman now! Can I please have a woman's uniform now?"

Will sighed into the phone. "No. One, because I don't believe you. And two, you still haven't legally changed your gender, which I can almost guarantee you won't ever be able to do so."

Grell pouted. "I can send you photographic evidence of my claims, and just because I can't legally change all my ID's and shit until next month doesn't mean-"

"Send it." Will interrupted. He sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth.

Grell whimpered. "Fine."

She hung up and set up her phone. She didn't want to send a picture of her naked, that's low class. she did unbutton her shirt and slip out of her skirt. Not naked, but being able to see her dick was gone and she had reasonably sized breasts. She took a picture of that with an awkward smile and sent it to Will. 

A few minutes passed. Will finally replied with 'Photoshopped'

She huffed. 'No, I can show you at work tmrrw'

'Like hell you would be able to. Fine, see you tomorrow'

Grell closed her phone. She'd show him. She'd show that little transphobic piece of crap.

He still couldn't ruin her mood, however. She was giddy with excitement from a lot of things. It had been a very eventful night. She raised her fingers to her lips. And Sebastian... well... she'd mark this down as the best night of her life. Not much could top this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far. This is really fun to write for me and I hope it's a fun read as well.
> 
> :))


	6. Empty Promises and Empty Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place maybe a month after the little deal thingy.
> 
> Will has taken note that Grell has a woman's body however he refuses to give her a female uniform until she legally changes her pronouns.
> 
> Other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of this chapter in memes.
> 
> Grell is happy but also sad.
> 
> Sebastian is MIA
> 
> Ronald doesn't know what the fuck is going on.
> 
> And Ciel knows things.

Sebastian hasn't shown up in over a month.

Grell always means to apologize for what she did, she swears. But she never gets the chance to.

Will has honestly been even more of a pain in the ass, it's like he's degrading her even more now.

Ronald has probably been her saving grace at the moment. He's really kind and listens to Grell rambles and tries to give advice, even it's it utter crap.

Grell mostly just doesn't know what to do with herself. Undertaker said she should be patient but that was never really her thing. Even know as she walked with Ronald down the hall. They were supposed to head to the main room to do some patrolling stuff but she was mostly talking to him.

"I just... everything is weird now I guess. At the mall and grocery stores and stuff, I've been getting gendered correctly so that's great! But... I don't understand what exactly to do now." she said.

Ronald shrugged. "Like I said, just keep trying to reach your goals."

Goals, huh. Her current goal was to find Sebastian, but that wasn't working out well. They walked into the room after flashing their keycards and walked up a flight of stairs to an overlook that showed them the heart of the factory. Grell leaned against the railing and looked down at the sweet machine, all sweet-smelling smoke and loud noises. She took a long inhale. "It's mostly because I feel bad. I want to talk with him," she said.

Ronald sighed. "Yeah... maybe." he stood next to her. "Hey, um, wanna make a little deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"If Sebastian doesn't show up for another week, you let me treat you to dinner to distract you."

Grell giggled. "Like a date?" she asked.

Ronald flushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, sure. If you wanna spin it that way."

"Sure," Grell replied. "Why not, sounds fun."

🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 

Grell fiddled with the buttons on her jacket. Two days later, no sign of Sebastian.

She looked up and stood at attention. Ciel and Alois were walking down the hallway to the door Grell was stationed at. Ciel walked up to her and held out his hand. "Ms. Sutcliff, I need to speak with you," he said.

Crap, was she in trouble. Grell made a mental list of everything she'd done wrong in the past few days but came up blank. "Oh, um, of course," she said, walking with the young master.

Alois must've sensed her distressed because he giggled and reassured her she wasn't in trouble. "It's nothing to worry about, silly," he said, reaching up to boop her nose.

Grell offered the young boy a smile. "Okay, I understand."

She didn't understand.

Ciel led her to the one place there weren't any cameras, the bathrooms. They went into the family one and Ciel leaned against the door. "I know you made a deal with Sebastian," he said.

Grell froze. Oh, right. Ciel also has a contract with him, didn't he. But... why was Alois here for this interaction? "Indeed I did. But... master Phantomhive I don't understand-"

"You're also probably wondering where he is... well I can assure you he will be back tomorrow."

A wave of relief swept through Grell. One, because she'd get to see her darling Bassy again, and two, she wouldn't have to go on a date with Ronald (which she was 100% sure would be the most awkward thing ever). "Oh, that's fantastic," she said with a smile.

Alois walked over to Ciel and put an arm around his shoulders. "He's been talking about you, ya know." he teased. "Asking if you're doing your job correctly, if you've been showing up to work... We can tell he's worried about you."

Grell felt her face heat up. "Oh, is that so?" she asked.

Alois nodded. That made Grell's stomach churn... in a good way. She felt herself smile even wider. "I see, that's mighty interesting."

"Indeed." Ciel cut off her thought process. "And I want to remind you... Sebastian is a vampire. If you get any more involved you will get hurt. Please stay out of all this drama and you won't end up dead."

Ciel probably meant for it to sound like a threat, but Grell could tell he was genuinely worried for her. She offered him a soft smile. "Of course, I'll be careful. Thank you, Master Ciel. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get to work now." she said and stepped out that door.

That was an ugly lie. She _was_ going to get involved and she _would_ make Sebastian hers. She didn't care if that meant risking her life. She was dead set on this. What did Ronald say? Oh, yeah.

 _Keep trying to reach your goals_.

Sebastian was her only goal right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Don't mean to be a bother but if anyone has any good Grell x Sebastian or Ciel x Alois fics that I can read can you please recommend them? I'm running out of bread and none of my bookmarks are updating.
> 
> Thank you have a nice day/night!


	7. Pint of Blood For You're Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh, so this is maybe possibly seconds to last chapter because of reasons and problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is definitely without question a pun
> 
> Ciel x Alois :3
> 
> Sebastian isn't a heartless bastard (surprise surprsie)
> 
> Grell is really thirsty (what's new?)
> 
>  **TW:** Mentions of suicide and transphobia. Please do not proceed if uncomfortable with such topics. :)

Sebastian set down the teacup in front of Ciel and another one in front of Alois. The young blonde was too invested in flirting with Ciel to really notice. Ciel simply took a gentle sip out of his cup.

There was a furious thumping on the door. Ciel's eyes shot open and turned towards the sound. "Sebastian, answer the door."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian walked towards the door and carefully opened it, confused to see who it was.

Grell Sutcliff was standing in front of the door. "Oh, you're here," she spoke.

"Is there something I can do for you, Ms. Sutcliff?" he asked.

Grell pinched a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Uh, I'm sorry that this is a little sudden, but I was wondering if you'd be up for maybe possibly going out with me..." she started trailing off.

Sebastian blinked. "I'm... sorry? You... why on earth would you want to date someone like me?"

Grell smiled. "I'm not hearing a no."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Darling, please. What on earth is attractive about me? A vampire so old and powerful I could be classified as a demon?"

"Yes, all of that."

Sebastian facepalmed. "Sorry, but I'm really not-"

A bag of blood was dangled in front of his face. He stared at it, mouth watering. "I... uh..." he stuttered.

Grell smirked. "How about we make a little deal? You give me two weeks to make you fall for you, and I give you this."

"You... are you bribing me to date you?"

"Maybe."

Sebastian was silent. He licked his lips. He wasn't desperate, however... he wouldn't have to worry about finding someone else to satisfy him for a least a few months with this. "Alright. You've got yourself a deal."

Grell smiled and handed Sebastian the bag. He gingerly put it into his coat. "Kay, I'll see you tomorrow at nine, kay? I'm gonna take you somewhere you won't regret." she ran off, waving.

Sebastian gave her a half-hearted wave back as she stepped into her car and drove away.

What a strange woman. He smiled to himself. This would be interesting.

🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 

"And where are you going?" Ciel asked as Sebastian left his room.

Sebastian froze in the doorway. "Somewhere to take care of some business," he replied.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He was sitting on his bed reading while Alois napped, head on his shoulder. "What business do you possibly have to take care of?"

"Just a little cleaning up. I'll be back before you fall asleep, I promise."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do whatever you like. See if I care."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, my lord."

He slipped through the door and into the night. When he walked to the end of the driveway he saw the lady in question standing there, waiting for him. "Oh, you actually came," she said with a smile.

"I am nothing if not a man of my word, darling," he spoke, holding out his hand. "Now if you will please lead me to this 'mystery spot'?"

Grell took his hand and led him into her car. They drove for maybe five minutes before she parked in a lot connected to a trail leading into the forest. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

They stepped out of the car and Sebastian followed Grell through the dark woods, never letting go of each other's hands once. Grell asked a million and a half questions and Sebastian replied simply to most of them.

"So do you burn in the sunlight?"

"Not burn, but I'm incredibly sensitive to it."

"What about garlic, isn't that poisonous to you?"

"Nothing more than an allergic reaction in serious cases."

"Holy water."

Sebastian scrunched up his face. "Avoid at all costs." he hissed.

Grell chuckled. "Noted. Good thing I'm not religious," she mumbled to herself.

They finally arrived at a little overlook, a gazebo to which you could look out of and see the ocean 500 meters down, lapping at the deadly black rocks of the shore. Grell walked up to the gazebo and sat on the edge. Sebastian rushed next to her to steady her. She smiled. "Relax. I've never fallen before and I don't intend to tonight."

Sebastian winced. "Yes, but it really wouldn't be good if you did. I'm just being cautious."

"Aw, you're protective. That's cute."

"I'm not-"

Grell leaned back slightly and Sebastian scrambled to steady her again. She laughed. "It's fine! I'm not scared of death!"

Sebastian cocked his head. "What are you talking about? You're human, fragile. All humans are scared of the pain that comes from death."

"Yeah, not me." Grell crossed her legs. "I don't think anyone would really miss me if I did fall. Maybe Ronald... and then Undertaker would be upset he'd have to pay rent by himself. But that's not my problem."

"You have family right?"

Grell took a long, dramatic sigh. "None that care about me. To them, I'll always be their son. They don't take into account how I feel or what I want. Why would they miss me?"

Until that moment Sebastian had forgotten Grell was transgender. She had the body and mind of a woman, and he had almost always thought of her as one. It hadn't occurred to him that her family might have felt differently. "I... I see. But still, people will miss you."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

"Would you miss me?"

Sebastian was dead silent. Grell stared at him, he wasn't sure what she was expecting. He cleared his throat. "I... would miss you a great deal. Especially if you died tonight."

Grell smiled and reached out her hand. Sebastian took it. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to do this. I'm sure you would've been with anyone else given the chance."

Sebastian shook his head. "Not really. I've never really been romantically involved with anyone before."

Grell looked shocked at that. "Wait, but... do you not see how sexy you are?! I'm sure loads of girls and guys and anyone throughout the gender spectrum flirted with you!"

"Yes, they did. They very much did. But you are different from them. In a good way, of course."

Grell narrowed her eyes. "So..." she continued. "You're telling me you've never been in a relationship _ever_?"

Sebastian thought about this, debating something. The finally spoke, "Actually, I have been in one."

"Really?"

"Yes but..." he trailed off, looking at the crescent moon. "He... he wasn't the best person. I cut him off before he could hurt me anymore than he did and got as far away from him as possible, taking something from him in the process."

Grell squeezed his hand. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said softly.

Sebastian bit his lip and looked at Grell. She really did look stunning tonight, all black dress and red jewelry. She was beautiful.

He reached up to carefully cradle her jaw and pull his close enough to inspect her eyes, a lovely amber color. Grell swallowed and tried not to hyperventilate. Sebastian let out a little 'hm' sound and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Then will you allow me to do this?" he asked.

Grell blushed and smiled. "Well, duh," she said, winding her hands into his shirt. "Can I kiss you properly?" she asked.

Sebastian gave her the nod of approval then felt soft, strawberry-flavored lips mould against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, um, yeah so I'm kind of thinking of ending this early.
> 
> This went way astray from what I wanted to do and I can't get back on track so I'm just going to make this chapter and the next fluff and crack and then I'm ending it.
> 
> Sorry...


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason Claude is in the tags and here's the reason why.
> 
> Be prepared for the angst ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied it ain't even that angsty.

Grell was surprisingly a good girlfriend. Doting, but nice. Sebastian always found himself happy when he was around her. The two weeks came and went, and he completely forgot there was a time limit and simply continued being Grell's boyfriend for as long as he could. He liked being around her.

Of course... something was amiss. He could feel it in the air.

"What's wrong?" Grell asked him one night at dinner. "You've been staring off into space a lot." 

Sebastian blinked, then reached forward to closed his hands around Grell's. "It's nothing, dear. I'm simply thinking. Please, forgive me." he said with a smile.

Grell smiled back. "Of course, I just wanna make sure you aren't sick or something. That would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"I can't get sick, darling. I'm a vampire, remember?" he said, half-joking.

Grell giggled. "I know I know... well okay then."

The weird feeling didn't go away for the rest of the night. It was almost like someone was watching him... or better yet stalking him. Ciel noticed it as well. "Someone's here," he said one night while reading in bed, Alois asleep beside him. Sebastian drew the curtains. 

"I'm aware. I believe they've been following me. Who do you suppose it is?" he asked, turning around and placing his hands behind his back.

Ciel shrugged, turning the page. "You have many enemies... but few that would be willing to stalk you for days on end. Who do you suppose it is?"

Sebastian frowned. "The one person who I know would take it that far is the one person I truly hope it isn't."

Ciel flicked his eyes up at Sebastian, pupils shrinking to little dots. He closed his back. "Is he really back? He found us?"

"It... seems so."

Ciel sighed and leaned back, reaching over and gently smoothing down Alois's hair. "I... I don't think we can keep running from him. Can you take him down?"

Sebastian froze. He couldn't go against his master... but... "I... can try."

The next day he was definitely jittery. Grell noticed and started pestering him about it. He tried giving her some one-word answers, he was a decent liar, but he knew she didn't buy it.

"Why won't you talk to me? We're supposed to be dating, right? And that means no secrets." 

"Trust me, dearest, this is a secret you'll never want to hear."

She kind of dropped it after that. Sebastian only got more anxious. It got to a point where he wasn't certain he could be alone without this person jumping and attacking him.

He got the answer to who it was in early August.

The skies had started getting cloudy, leaves were changing... and the weather was just perfect. This also meant Grell would wear clothes that were both comfortable, warm, and stylish. Sebastian had to respect her ability to channel all three in a single outfit every day he saw her.

Walking back from a date, the two engaged in light conversation... until Sebastian saw someone walking towards them. He stopped dead in his tracks. Grell's gaze followed his to the man stepping out of the shadows.

"Evening, Sebastian," Claude said, smiling and stopping right in front of the couple. "Looks like I found you again."

🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈

It took every ounce of strength to keep himself composed. "Faustus," he replied, stone cold. "What are you doing here?"

Grell jumped in front of him, trying to distract from the man in front of him. "Hey! Who is this creep?" she asked.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her close enough to whisper to her. "Don't get involved. I'll get us out of here and we won't have to see him again, do you understand?"

Grell's eye's widened beneath red glasses. She understood the severity of the situation and kept her mouth shut.

Claude crossed his arms. "Is poor Ciel already bled dry? Is this your new master?" he asked, mockingly. "I didn't think your resolve was that weak."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Listen, Young Lord Phantomhive is still perfectly intact, as is Lord Trancy," he said as calmly as he could muster. "This is my girlfriend, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded to Claude, who looked her up and down, glasses shinning in the streetlights. It was nearly sundown, the entire street alight with an orange glow. "You've modified her body. Even I can tell that much. You're dating a whore."

Sebastian wanted to snap at him, but he didn't. "She's not a whore. If anyone is it's you, now excuse us."

He grabbed Grell's hand and started walking away but Claude blocked his way. "Not so fast, Sebastian. You still owe me a heart after you broke my own."

Sebastian heard the tiny gasp Grell let out and could feel her staring him down. Claude smirked and pointed at her. "Wanna give me hers to make up for it?"

"You mean..."

"Her physical heart, yes."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, she's not my property. Now if you'll excuse us-"

Claude reached out and grabbed Sebastian by the collar with one hand and smoothed his other hand out of his chest. "Then mine, you bastard. Come back and maybe I'll forgive you for taking my snacks."

Sebastian was about to fucking deck this guy when Grell dragged him back, glaring daggers at Claude. "He said we're leaving, so we're leaving. Goodbye."

Then she ran, Sebastian right behind her. Claude didn't bother following.

🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈

"He's here... Oh god, he's here..." Sebastian buried his face in his palms. 

They made it to Grell's car and were hiding out in there with the doors locked. Grell but her hand on his shoulder. "Who was that?" she asked.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back against the seat. "That was Claude Faustus. He was my lover a long... long time ago. He was an awful person though. I left him for so many reasons... physically left and escaped to a place he'd never find me. Then... I found him. He was attached to Alois Trancy, sucking the ever-living life force out of the boy. I took him back with Ciel and... the rest is history. We thought we got away from him but..."

Grell took his hand and rubbed against the white knuckles. "Is he a vampire like you?"

Sebastian nodded. Grell let out a small smile. "Then it's simple. I'll get some holy water and we splash it on him, then our problem is solved."

He laughed and looked over at his girlfriend. "Thank you... for being here."

Grell leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm just glad you trust me enough to tell me these things, and that you love me enough not to give up my heart."

"Of course not, I love you." Sebastian kissed her again.

"I love you too, you big softie."

"I resent that."

Grell giggled and continued to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... yeah that's how I'm ending it.
> 
> I know it was really unsatisfying but like... idk how to end this? I might go back to it later but i don't even know.
> 
> Sorry :/


End file.
